


Naming

by jcrycolr3wradc



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Childbirth, Dehumanization, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment, Medusa loved Crona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Soul Eater Angst week. Day one, 'First time I saw you cry'.

For one brief shining moment Medusa loved Crona.

When the baby sild from her, coated in slime and blood Medusa loved it. All the beautiful possibilities spread out in front of her eyes. Medusa could not read the future, that power was not hers and she was utterly free to dream for her child.

She almost see the success. Her child would be strong, able to topple gods and change the whole world around them. The black blood would work. Medusa could not fail.

She basked in her glory for moment before struggling to sit up. Her back muscles protested but she ignored them. With quick and efficient movements Medusa grabbed the forceps and scissors off the bedside table next to her. She cut the umbilical cord and then turned her attention to the barely stirring form between her legs.

It was squashed and gasping with it’s eyes shut tight. Ugly was the kindest thing Medusa could think. Grotesque would be more accurate. Still Medusa picked it up, mildly surprised at how heavy it was. Over the long months of carrying it, she’d gotten use to overcompensating to adjust for her added body weight. It was only when she noticed the blue tint to it’s lips that Medusa wiped away the fluid from it’s nose and face.

The child started making noise, a quiet gasping sound as it took it’s first breaths of air. Medusa watched as it started screaming, a high baby scream of discomfort. Tears beaded under the still closed lids. Medusa pried one lid open to find a blue eye staring back. She frowned in mild disappointment.

When she was very small her own mother would tell her stories about the gods. Her favorite had always been about Chronus, the god eater, who had killed his own father with a sickle to achieve his mother’s goals.

This tiny squalling monster was no god eater, not yet. It was hungry and cold and afraid. But Medusa could have this moment of hope. She smiled and kissed it’s slimy cold head.

“Hello Crona.”

 


End file.
